Various types of illuminated retrieval devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an illuminated hook for retrieving fallen items including a telescoping rod having a top end, a crook disposed proximal the top end, a hinge disposed on the top end, a transparent hook having a cavity, and a plurality of illuminable light fixtures disposed within the cavity. Thus, the illuminated hook allows a user a flexible light source that shines directly through the transparent hook making it possible to illuminate items directly with the hook, greatly improving the retrievability of the illuminated hook for retrieving fallen items.